


Trouble Sleeping

by Kaminari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Steo Valentine's Day Exchange, but i love this fic tbh, happy valentine's day, i may suck at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaminari/pseuds/Kaminari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: With Stiles’ dad in hospital, he’s in his house all alone, trying for sleep… Until Theo pays him a visit ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Steo Valentine's Day Exchange, as a gift for [springrollsdontdefineme](http://springrollsdontdefineme.tumblr.com//) ♥ Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Stiles sighs impatiently as he rolls over for the hundredth time this night. He groans into his pillow, feeling extremely tired and completely powerless. His dad is still in the hospital so Stiles is currently alone in his house, wanting no more than cherish these rare moments of peace and quiet when he can actually fall asleep without worrying about everything too much. But of course the sleep doesn't come. Stiles curses under his breath and gets up in order to go to the kitchen and get something to drink when he hears a small knock on the window. He rolls his eyes dramatically because why can't all of these supernatural shits leave him alone even for _one fucking night_? He comes to the window and raises his eyebrows when he sees a certain chimera.

"What the fuck, Theo?" He snorts with disbelief, knowing that the other boy can hear him even through the glass. Theo just knocks again, smirking slightly but doesn't say anything. Stiles groans but opens the window and lets him in, crossing his arms in the process.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"You must've know I would come to you. Missed you. And besides, I got worried if you're okay with all this stuff going on." Theo steps closer, right into Stiles' personal space and smirks even more when he sees the other boy gulps visibly. "So… How's everything? You must be so tired that you can't even sleep, right?"

"You're so full of shit, Raeken. Shouldn't you be at Malia's or something?" Stiles puts a hand on Theo's chest as if that could somehow stop him from coming even closer. He can't help the bitterness in his voice, the same he can't help being jealous. The only problem is that he's not exactly jealous over Malia… To be honest, he's happy that they broke up, he doesn't feel the same about here even since he's long not so forgotten crush came back to town, looking like some fucking model and being even more intoxicating that ever.

"Stiles… You seriously still think that I have a thing for her?" Theo chuckles a little and then quickly yanks Stiles' hand and pushes him on the bed so that the other boy lays on his stomach.

"Yeah, what else am I supposed to think? She practically drools when she sees you." Stiles snorts, trying to get up but Theo is sitting on his hips in a matter of seconds, having his legs on both sides of Stiles' back. Stiles groans with anger but doesn't move because he can't help feeling a little bit more excited than he probably should.

"But that doesn't mean I drool when I see her, does it?" Theo whispers right into his ear, making Stiles shiver involuntarily. "Didn't I say I came back for you?" He slightly bites his ear and Stiles lets a small moan escape his mouth. He's so angry with himself, he shouldn't be lusting after Theo, not after such a long time… when they were apart for all those years. "Come on Stiles, stop lying to yourself, you know you want me." He rips his t-shirt and trails his fingers on Stiles' back. "The same I want you." He starts slowly kissing his whole back and Stiles sighs with pleasure. "You were always mine, Stiles."

"No, I was-" The other boy wants to protest but he can't even finish what he was going to say when Theo starts massaging his shoulders, pressing all the right places and making him melt with contentment. "Theo…" He whispers, trembling a little from both pain and pleasure.

"I got you…" Theo lets his hands go lower and squeezes Stiles' ass which earns him a loud moan. "And I'm not going anywhere." It's a promise but it's different this time and they both know it. The old, childish feelings came back but they're so much more know. Stiles feels like he's suffocating because he just wants Theo so much, wants him only for himself and wants, needs to be owned by him. He knows he can't trust him, at least not too much… but he can't even help himself, he always had a soft spot for his sick bastard. That's never going to change.

Theo turns him around and gets back on his hips, pinning him to the bed. He looks right into his eyes and smiles a little. Stiles bites his bottom lip, feeling a heat on his cheeks and butterflies in his stomach. He needs to reassure himself that Theo isn't just fucking with him, that he's honest… even if it's the first time in his entire life. He opens his mouth just a little and silently looks back at the other boy. Theo takes a clue and kisses him deeply, freeing his hands so that he can pull Theo even closer.

It's like their lips fit each other just perfectly. Stiles has been wondering how would it feel to kiss Theo for the past few months but neither of them assumed it would feel like this. _Home_.

He drags his nails across Theo's scalp which makes the said boy moan into the kiss. Stiles smirks a little and presses his lips to Theo's for the last time. "You're still gonna be here in the morning, right?" He looks at him a bit cautiously, slightly biting his bottom lip out of habit.

"Of course, silly. Every morning if you want me to." He grins and kisses the tip of Stiles' nose.

"God, who knew you were such a fucking cliché…" Stiles rolls his eyes but can't help a blush that appears on his cheeks. "That means we can go to sleep now." He positions himself as a little spoon and pulls Theo closer, interlacing their fingers.

"You serious?" Theo asks disbelievingly even though he snuggles into Stiles, feeling the happiest he's ever felt in his entire life. Stiles, however, closes his eyes and decides to ignore Theo, knowing that the sleeping problems are long gone now.

"Fucking tease…" Theo whispers, pressing a kiss on Stiles' temple. "Okay then." He could wait for Stiles forever so he might just as well wait till morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♥


End file.
